


I'm gonna fuck you to the eternity

by saltyseacreature



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Hot, Larryy, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, drabble thingy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyseacreature/pseuds/saltyseacreature
Summary: Literally, the title says all





	I'm gonna fuck you to the eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at this

Louis was all hot and bothered. They had been snogging for like eternity.

F-fuck.. Fuck me Harry...

Yesss I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you can't walk tomorrow... You look so hot begging for my dick..

 

Now that their chlotes were discarded on the floor, Harry was deep inside him, pounding into him and hitting his prostate in every thrust. 

H-harry I'm close...

Louis came with a scream of Harrys name and Harry came shortly after him.

Harry pulled out of Louis and they snuggled up on the bed.

That was amazing, Harry.

Yeah it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos please! Sry about the mistakes!!


End file.
